The present invention relates to a novel lanthanide chelate compound, and more particularly a lanthanide complex of phenanthroline cryptand in which lanthanide ion is occluded in the cavity of the cryptand. The compound is stable and photo active and usable for immunoassay or photosynthesis when it is combined with a variety of substrates.
Hitherto, a coordination compound of lanthanide ion such as europium and terbium ions has been reported, as a desirable photoimmunoassay labelling agent due to its emission sharpness and ability of delayed time performance. For example, Ilkka Hemmila et al, Analytical Biochemistry, Vol. 137, pp 335-343 (1984) disclose chelate compounds of Eu with a variety of beta-diketones, L. M. Vallarino et al, "Automation Cancer Cytology and Cell Image Analysis" pp 31-45 (1979) edited by N. J. Pressman, disclose octa-coordinate Eu(III) compound containing three beta-ketonato ligands and one ortho-phenanthroline ligand. Further, Juan-carlos Rodrigez-Ubis et al, Helv. Chim. Acta, Vol. 67 pp 2264-2269, report an NaBr complex of a cryptand, 2,2',2",9,9',9"-bis[nitrilotri(methylene)]tris(1,10-phenanthroline) of the formula, ##STR1##
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel lanthanide complex of the cryptand of the formula (I') described below.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new photoactive material labelled with the lanthanide complex of the cryptand of the formula (I') described below.